storms and senseis
by Pance
Summary: Its storming while out on a mission and Sakura can't sleep. She finds comfort being near her sensei knowing he'll always protect them and cares despite his aloof nature. oneshot kakasaku student/teacher, friends, family. Not romantic, please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be working on the manga and not writing this, plus Kakashi would totally be mine…or I'd at least know what his face looks like

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be working on the manga and not writing this, plus Kakashi would totally be mine…or I'd at least know what his face looks like.**

Summary: just a oneshot written while I can't sleep. A lil fluff of Kakashi and Sakura, not in a romantic sense but in a teacher/student, platonic friendship, or family sense. It's storming and Sakura can't sleep. Yes I know its been covered once or twice, maybe more but whatever. This is my version.

X X X

**BANG!!**

…

**Flash**

Sakura bolted upright from where she'd been sleeping at the loud roar of thunder and the bright flashing of lightening. As silly as it sounded for a shinobi, and she'd never admit it in front of Sasuke, she was afraid of thunderstorms. She had been afraid of them since she had been a little girl. Over the years she had gotten better, she no longer hides under the bed when there is one back in the village. However, when they were severe or in this case, her and her team were out on a mission and caught in one, she still got scared occasionally.

X X X

Kakashi had taken the watch while his genins got their sleep. Their location was relatively safe from the weather and they were in fire territory though he still kept watch just in case since they weren't too far into the border. The mission had been a simple one and they were on their home. He didn't mind thunderstorms, with his lightening element he didn't fear the lightening and thunder didn't bother him. However he took notice several times that they seemed to put his only female on edge.

Kakashi watched as Sakura bolted up from her sleeping position with a slight look of fear and discomfort. He wasn't surprised; in the past she has woken up or had trouble sleeping. Sometimes she'd kept him company if he was keeping watch, seeking minor comfort just by being near him. He didn't mind, it would help calm her and he'd feel like he could actually do something to help her since she was a little harder for him to relate to, something he didn't have trouble with when it came to the boys.

The last time it had happened on a mission she had leaned against him while watching the storm with him. Eventually she fell asleep with her head and body leaning against his side with his arm loosely around her. After he'd been positive she was asleep for the rest of the night he'd picked her up and put her in her bedroll and unknown to her, he had kissed her forehead goodnight. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud but he has a soft spot for the three of them, though a slightly softer spot for the girl as she was the only girl and he was determined to protect her and take care of her.

X X X

Sakura rubbed her eyes a little and saw Kakashi keeping watch. She knew that she should go back to sleep and that as long as he was around they'd be okay. Sleep wasn't coming back to her that easily and after tossing and turning she decided to get up and go over to her sensei.

He had briefly glanced over at her when she had originally sat up but hadn't said a word. He was leaning against a tree with his legs crossed in front of him.

Sakura walked over to Kakashi and sat down next to him. His presence was soothing and so was his calm demeanor.

He looked at her briefly before speaking to her softly, "Sakura, you should get some rest, the storm is just passing through, it won't hurt you."

Sakura mumbled a reply while fidgeting some. He didn't catch it completely but signed as he got the gist that she couldn't sleep.

Sakura thought that the sign meant he was annoyed at her and quickly offered an apology, "I'm sorry but I tried to go back to sleep, I know I should and that with you around I know we're safe but I just can't sleep through storms."

After that green eyes looked up into his lone eye as she pleaded "please let me stay here next to you sensei, I feel safer and better next to you."

Kakashi watched her as she said this and lowered her head while blushing at the last part of what she said. He couldn't really be mean and deny her in her request and he liked this version of Sakura that wasn't all about Sasuke, but just an innocent and currently scared girl.

Sakura looked up again, afraid he was about to deny her. She was surprised when he picked her up and placed her between his now spread legs.

Kakashi figured he might as well try to truly comfort her and hugged her after he moved her. "It's okay, you can stay if you want to, but try to get some sleep okay? I won't let anything hurt any of you."

Sakura smiled before replying, "what about you sensei? You need to get some sleep as well."

"I'll go to sleep after I'm sure you're asleep and okay, I can't very well leave a distressed student awake on her own now, can I?"

Sakura smiled at his joke. In a calming gesture he had started to play with her hair. After a while between the soothing motions and leaning against Kakashi with one arm of his loosely around her, Sakura started to get a little sleepy again, despite the storm.

"Sensei?"

"Hmm?" was the reply she received

"Will things always be like this? Will we always be sort of like a misfit family, the four of us?"

"I don't know, things change over time, eventually you guys will go up the ranks and who knows what the future holds for each of us."

"Hmm… that's makes sense." She replied drowsily.

"I hope though that even if we go our separate ways we'll still have each other. I know I spend time chasing Sasuke but I really do like having Naruto around, even if he's annoying. I'm also glad you're our sensei, even if you're late, read those books and tend to be aloof." She said her voice growing tired and heavy as she went.

Snuggling against Kakashi, he quit running his hand through her hair and dropped his arm so that now both arms were loosely wrapped around her waist.

"I'm glad I'm your sensei as well Sakura-chan, I'm glad for all three of you."

With that he bent down, thinking she was asleep, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight" he whispered to her, planning on getting some sleep himself soon.

"goodnight Kaka-sensei" was the unexpected response he got.

He'd blushed a little about possibly being caught giving her a kiss goodnight on the forehead. It was nothing perverted, she was just an innocent girl and he was hoping she could stay that way as long as possible. He didn't want them to grow up on him too fast. He also didn't want people to know he was getting soft and cared for them.

Sakura smiled faintly as she fell asleep, happy to know that her teacher did care about them despite his aloof nature. She also knew she had nothing to fear from him, that despite thinking he was a pervert for reading those books, he would never act out of anything perverted and that his emotions were strictly platonic.

X X X

Sleep claimed them both and shortly after the storm died down. In the morning they woke before the other two, not that they had anything to hide but it did save false accusations from a certain loud mouthed blonde. It also saved her from appearing weak in front of her crush.

"Oh, before we wake the other two.."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura reach up on her tiptoes and kissed his clothed covered cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you for last night, it means a lot, especially since I know you tend to like your personal space." She said blushing.

He hugged her back briefly and told her not to worry about that.

With that said and done they woke the other two members of their misfit family and finished heading home.

X X X

I hope this wasn't too bad. If an author is good they can capture the reader enough to make them feel the emotions, the better they are the stronger the reader can feel them. I tend to not find the problem feeling the emotions usually as long as an author has put some effort, however I just can't feel the emotions when I'm writing, therefore making it hard…though I really don't know why.

I did this platonic for a reason, while I like the kakasaku pairing, I also like them as a family/friend pairing. Also I'm kind of annoyed how he doesn't show much if at all that he really does care for his students. He told Sasuke his precious people are dead, are his students not precious to them? Do they mean nothing? For some reason I take offense so this is a fanfic to rectify it a little.

I hope you enjoyed, please review. If you didn't like it tell me why and what to improve on. If you did like it let me know, I might do another.

Peace out.


End file.
